


Ignorance Is Bliss

by arinwrites (orphan_account)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: It does, M/M, also other stuff in between, but that doesnt matter, dean is a slut for cas, have fun, i guess what dean does at the between could be morally wrong, jk, no incest tho, thats gross, this is like a love square
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-19
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2018-08-31 23:36:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8598253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/arinwrites
Summary: Cas is totally not sleeping with Sam, and Dean is totally not thinking about sleeping with Cas, and Gabriel is certainly not sleeping with Dean, and Gabriel is certainly not sleeping with Sam while sleeping with Dean who wants to sleep with Cas who's also sleeping with Sam. (In short- Nobody is sleeping with anybody...until they are)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS WHY I HAVEN'T BEEN POSTING I'VE BEEN WRITING THIS (and other personal stuff but also this) BUT I WILL POST OTHER STUFF SOON. This is my story for the TeamFreeLove BigBang. There are three chapters of this and I will post the next a week from now and the next a week from then. In the mean time I hope to update Dean's Secretary as well as The Endverse Is Fucking Weird.

Dean had left Cas and Sam to stay back at the bunker while he went on a beer run, so he expected them to be up to something when he got back. He may have expected them to be binging Netflix together, having a civil conversation about something nerdy and intelligent, maybe even fighting over who got to drink the last beer left in the fridge. What Dean did not expect was to walk in with a six pack of beer and nearly drop it when he heard incredibly loud and exaggerated moaning sounds coming from Sam's room, and neither of the two men to be found- they weren't uh- no, Cas wasn't into Sam. Cas wasn't into sex.

 

Still, having sex and subjecting the poor guy to those noises was probably angel abuse. He was almost 100% sure that that Cas wasn't interesting in hearing Sam and some chick...er uh possibly dude get it on- whoever Sam was having sex with- because that was not just Sam in that room. Not with the way Dean could hear the headboard slamming against the wall and the bed shifting on old box springs. Jesus Christ was this what happened every time he left to get beer? He wasn't disgusted with the fact that Sam was having sex- that would be hypocritical- he just wished that Sam wouldn't be so damn loud about it.

 

He was planning to stay out of it but after a few minutes of unexplained noises and still no sign of Cas, curiosity got the best of him, making him slowly meander across the bunker to scope out the scene. Sam and whoever was in there were still really going at it- closer inspection revealing that there were two sets of moans- both belonging to men. Okay- cool- alright- Sammy was sleeping with a guy. It could be any guy, and definitely not Cas. Just to confirm, Dean snuck over to the angel's room, biting his lip when he didn't spot Castiel on his bed. Shit. No way, he was not-

 

"Jesus Christ- Cas, keep doing that...fuck yes."

 

No way. Cas was not fucking his brother, not a chance in the world. That wasn't his Cas it had to be someone else. That was not innocent angel Castiel in there fucking his brother like there was no tomorrow. Because damn- they were really going at it.

 

"You like that, Sam, are you gonna come soon?"

 

Dear God, that was Cas' voice, that was Cas' deep, gravelly, and downright sexual voice and Sam's desperate, breathy one in the same exact room. But for some awful reason, Dean still wanted proof- he wanted to look, his hand reaching for the already slightly cracked open door as he peeked in on what was going on. No, Cas was not fucking his brother, Cas was riding his brother into oblivion, his hips rolling in a borderline violent rhythm as the headboard repeatedly slammed against what had to be a dent in the wall by now. And Dean was watching.

 

It wasn't like Dean had never walked in on his brother- it was impossible not to when they shared motel rooms every other week on hunts- but that was Cas in there. That was clueless, innocent, angelic Castiel in there, and something about that bothered Dean to no end. He was not jealous because that would have been stupid, he didn't want Cas to do that to him, he was just confused as to when the angel took an interest in sex- and uh, Sam. Just curious. And slightly angry for some reason. There was also the fact that he was hard, and he was definitely not hard for his little brother.

 

Okay so maybe- just maybe- he was into Cas and definitely jealous of what Cas was doing to his brother instead of him. But the only reason he hadn't taken the angel for himself yet was because he thought Cas was more of an...asexual being er- wave of celestial intent. The fact that Sam had found out the opposite and not told him irritated him just slightly, not to mention the possibility of them being together without him knowing. The persistent erection in his jeans did, however, lessen his anger, leading him to more pleasant thoughts.

 

Hell, if Cas was supplying the entertainment then who was he to not jerk off to it. (Not that he wouldn't yell at Sammy later for fucking the angel before he could.) Was it morally wrong to masturbate to your brother and best friend having sex? Maybe. But did Dean feel any remorse or guilt? No, not at all. Not when he was staring at Castiel's back and thighs and ass and...all of him to be honest. He couldn't see as much as he wanted to but it was enough to let his imagination fill in the blanks as he got off to the sound of the headboard slamming against the wall.

 

Sam's hands rested on Cas' sides but not too firmly as the angel's hips rocked faster, causing him to lose concentration as he bit his lip and closed his eyes tightly. Sure, he wanted to come, in fact, he was extremely interested in doing so inside of Castiel, but he wanted Cas to come first. He wanted the other man to lose control so that he could lay claim and take control over the angel for once, but Cas was relentless- and surprisingly dominant in bed Sam had found. (What with angels supposedly taking orders and such.)

 

The barely audible moans of effort slipping from Cas were music to Dean's ears, his hand slowly moving from where it rested on the outside of his boxers to the waistband before sliding under the thin material shamelessly. It was a constant struggle to not let out a groan of relief or pleasure, but he was not interested in letting anyone know what he was doing- so maybe there was just a bit of shame involved. He was certainly somewhat shameful of how long he was going to last under the circumstances- not very long at all.

 

Cas' hands were planted firmly on Sam's chest as he moved just right to find each and every perfect angle, determined to make Sam fall apart first. It was admittedly a battle for dominance when they did anything in bed- but that was what made it entertaining- when their personalities completely clashed and made for rough, amazing sex. And of course, (as always) Cas got his way first, slamming down onto Sam and grinning widely when he felt the younger Winchester climax inside of him. Mission completed.

 

It should have been somewhat of a boner killer to know that Sam had just come, but he honestly didn't notice with the amount of attention that he was giving to Cas' every movement and tiny noise. He was much more focused on looking forward to the sound that Cas would make when he finally fell over the edge. After all, he was definitely close when he reached down to stroke himself with firm and quick movements, letting more and more desperate sounds escape his mouth as time progressed. (It was purely coincidence that Dean was doing the same.)

 

When Cas finally came the sounds erupting from Sam's room were downright glorious- extremely heavenly as they hit Dean's ears and traveled straight to his dick. Cas groans were as deep and gravelly as his normal voice- if not impossibly deeper- while his moans were slightly higher and smoother. The older Winchester couldn't decide which he liked better. (On another topic, the younger Winchester preferred his moans- even more so his whimpers. Any way that Cas showed Cas losing control or giving submission in any way.)

 

Dean wasn't planning to come in his pants in the hallway outside of his brother's room but he had no urge to stop the wave of pleasure that surged through his body almost directly after Cas came- his held back and muffled moans mixing with Castiel's. He only hoped that they wouldn't cut through. They did of course, partly because Dean was not good at keeping quiet and partially because he was being much louder than he thought- not that Cas noticed.

 

It was Sam that noticed, trying to focus on Cas' moans while come landed on his stomach and the angel came to a stop. Castiel may have been too distracted with his own orgasm but Sam heard Dean's loud and clear, scrunching his nose up in disgust when he could hear his brother's not-so-discreet moaning through the wall. It was a sound he was all too familiar with from having to share a room with Dean. The guy sucked at being quiet but thought that he was some kind of master of the silent orgasm.

 

When Cas came down from his high he was greeted with Sam's face of displeasure, confused by the sudden change of expression. "Did you not enjoy that, Sam?" Cas scratched the back of his neck nervously, his eyes darting around the room. "I was under the impression that it was quite satisfactory..." The casual exchange of conversation gave Dean enough time to scamper to his room, hoping that he could get changed before either of them realized that he was home. He was not in the mood for that awkward talk.

 

Sam smiled awkwardly, feeling slightly relieved when Cas lifted himself off of the younger Winchester's lap and onto the bed next to him. He needed to go talk to Dean, no matter how painfully awkward it might be after all that had been seen. "No- it was great, it's always great." He immediately saw the angel's face shift to one of relief and accomplishment, and he couldn't help but grin just slightly himself. "I'm just uh- I need to clean myself up." Cas laughed nervously while looking at the mess he had made of Sam's chest and stomach, snapping abruptly to clean the both of them and erase any evidence of their previous actions.

 

"Is that better? Dean will probably be back soon and it would be suspicious if we were both in the shower." Cas looked down at his hands as his fingers fidgeted nervously, almost as if mentioning Dean while involved with Sam was some sort of taboo. It was more than clear that the angel had a connection to Dean, even if he wasn't opposed to being with Sam to blow off some steam. It wouldn't have been a surprise if most of that steam came from the tension between Dean and himself.

 

Sam sighed, slipping into a fresh pair of boxers and a plain t-shirt before responding to Cas. "It's much better, but I'm still going to the bathroom. You can head back to your room if you want- it won't offend me- it's getting pretty late anyway." He slipped out of the door and headed directly to his brother's room, hoping that Cas wouldn't be suspicious of where he was going or walk in on their conversation by accident. Then again- eventually Dean and the angel were going to need to talk.

 

The younger Winchester pushed the door open to find Dean in nothing but boxers with headphones on his ears, seemingly oblivious to what had happened until he saw Sam at the door and nearly fell off of his bed while fumbling to get his headphones off. "Jesus Christ, ever heard of knocking, Sammy?" Dean pulled a blanket from his bed up to cover himself, not exactly comfortable with his brother seeing more than he needed to after what he had seen of him.

 

Sam closed the door and leaned up against the doorframe, his arms crossed in obvious annoyance. "I could say the same thing to you-" Sam scoffed and rolled his eyes, irritated by the invasion of privacy. It was one thing to walk in on him by accident- at least that alerted Sam of his presence- but it was another thing to listen in on something like that, something private. "I would have preferred a warning that you were home instead of you spying on me having sex."

 

"You heard-" Dean decided against incriminating himself anymore, wanting to get to the point of his watching. He could justify it- maybe... "Well if you weren't so freaking loud I wouldn't have caught you having sex with Cas, which by the way, not cool." He crossed his arms defensively, leaning back against the headboard of his bed. Cas was like- a brother, a fellow hunter, someone they looked to for advice and information. He wasn't a fuck-toy for them. Especially not for Sam.

 

The younger Winchester sighed in annoyance, looking over at Dean and expecting some sort of lecture or reasoning. "And why not, Dean?" Sam watched the way that his brother fidgeted nervously, trying to think of a way to justify his statement without admitting his attraction to Cas. "Why isn't it okay for me- a consenting adult- to have sex with another consenting adult. Unless you have a problem with something else about this?"

 

Dean rolled his eyes and laughed nervously, hoping that Sam wouldn't get the wrong idea- or really the right idea. Sam didn't need to know how he really felt about the angel. "What do you mean- I'm not attracted to the guy or anything, I just think that it's...wrong- you and Cas sleeping together."

 

Sam raised an eyebrow, not sure what kind of point Dean was trying to make. "I never said anything about you and Cas, but uh- alright. You know that you sound like a homophobic prick, right?" The older Winchester scoffed, stuttering as he tried to come up with another believable bullshit excuse. "I'm not dumb, Dean." Sam stepped further into the room with an almost frustrated look in his eyes. "You don't like me sleeping with Cas because you think he's off limits for anyone but you."

 

Dean groaned in frustration, partially at what his brother had just said and partially at how painfully true the statement was. "Well- it's...weird, Sammy-" He sighed, closing his eyes purely to avoid Sam's gaze. He couldn't believe he was actually saying it. "That he would come to you after calling freakin' dibs on my ass. Profound bond and all that." He opened his eyes cautiously, still attempting to avoid the younger Winchester's gaze. "Why would he come to you for sex? I didn't even know that he wanted sex."

 

 Sam bit his lip, eyes wandering around the room nervously. Dean was going to kill him if he told the truth, he knew that for sure. Especially if anything came up about Ga- nevermind. A heavy flap of wings cut his thoughts off, his eyes slamming shut as soon as he saw the look of disbelief on Dean's face. "Cassie, come to Samsquatch here? No- after I disappeared, Sammy ran to the nearest angel ass he could find." Gabriel smirked, leaning against Sam's side, making sure to wrap himself around the younger Winchester's arm. "He just couldn't get enough."

 

"Gabriel-" Sam reluctantly opened his eyes, his voice pleading for the archangel to shut his mouth. Dean didn't need to know any more. "Oh, c'mon you know it's true, you just didn't want Deano here to get jealous." It wasn't like he was lying- that was almost exactly what happened, but Dean was already jealous, angry even. He was definitely going to flip about a multitude of things going on without him knowing. Dean ran his hands through his hair as if he was incredibly stressed with the situation at hand. In reality, he was more tired and confused as well as ready to punch his brother for not letting him in on this information.

 

"So let me get this straight- you were sleeping with Gabriel- who I thought we were against- and didn't think to tell me. Then he died- or apparently didn't die because he's standing in front of me- and you decided to go fuck Cas, also without telling me, and probably confusing the hell out of the poor guy because you're just using him for sex- and one more thing, if Gabriel is back why are you still messing around with Cas? Also since when were you into guys." Dean sighed after finally completing his thoughts. He didn't even have the energy to be pissed anymore.

 

Sam was surprised that Dean wasn't yelling or making a scene, but he wasn't complaining, even if he had to answer more questions. He was about to explain himself when Gabriel cleared his throat, looking over at the younger Winchester with a cocked eyebrow. "You didn't tell him about Cassie?" The archangel chuckled when Sam avoided his glance, quite obviously answering his question.

 

Gabriel took a deep breath, looking almost amused with the situation as he turned his attention to Dean. "Sam might have gone to your angel first but it's Castiel who keeps coming back to him. He would rather be with you, he just thinks you're straight as a pole- he's really not too smart when it comes to that. No offense, but you're about as straight as a pole at a gay strip club, Deano- full of daddy issues and emotional repression."

 

Dean tried to be offended, but he really didn't want to waste the effort. He wanted to chug one of those beers and forget that any of this ever happened. Or go to bed, that sounded great. "Goodbye." The older Winchester flashed a smile before flopping on his side, facing away from his brother and Gabriel. He was completely done. "I'm going to bed." He heard the archangel snicker from behind him and he screwed his eyes shut, trying to will them away.

 

Sam sighed and took Gabriel's hand and looked back at the door, getting ready to drag him away immediately after speaking. "Y'know, if you would grow a pair and tell Cas you like him you wouldn't have to be jealous of me." Sam couldn't help but laugh at his own words. "Just saying." The younger Winchester quickly exited the room with Gabriel behind him, closing the door before his brother could retaliate.

 

Sam was starting to think that Dean would never own up to his feelings- his loss- Cas was amazing in bed.


	2. Have I Waited Too Long?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean tries to get back at Sam. Gabriel isn't Cas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know at least a few people are excited for more so here you go :) One chapter left that will be up next week.

Dean hadn't ended up drinking anything before he was out cold, but he felt the full effects of a hangover wracking his brain. He had a throbbing headache and a sense of regret, wishing that he had taken longer on that beer run last night- maybe then things could have stayed normal. Maybe ignorance really was bliss.

 

When Cas was seemingly eternally single and a virgin, Dean didn't worry about when to hint at something more than friendship, but now he had competition- some kind of a time limit- and he was not going to let Sam defile his angel anymore. He was going to talk to Castiel. Finally, man up and say what he had actually been thinking all those years. Or at least that was what he told himself as he walked across the hall to Cas' room, opening the door to see his brother and Cas making out. Great.

 

They had quickly pulled away from each other as soon as they heard the door open, but Dean immediately slammed the door back shut, already having seen enough. That was it, he was not watching his angel get away- he knew exactly what to do. He'd just give Sam a taste of his own medicine, show him exactly what it felt like. Dean meandered back to his room with a smile on his face, sitting at the edge of his bed with hands clasped together and eyes shut gently.

 

"I pray to Heaven above, for Gabriel to get his annoying little ass down here." Dean sighed, hoping that the little shit had his ears on as he let his eyes fall open cautiously and reached down to unbutton his pants. It wasn't long before the sound of a flap of wings shot across the room, none other than the archangel himself standing right in front of the older Winchester with an albeit confused look on his face.

 

Gabriel almost immediately noticed the way that Dean's pants were undone, his shirt unbuttoned farther than usual as well- and oh no no no, he was not getting involved in the Winchesters' brotherly angel screwing argument. Even if Dean was attractive- which Sam was much more in his opinion- he was not going to stoop to that level...but wow. Dean sliding out of his pants was a very appealing picture when it was right in front of him. "I see what you're trying to do here, Deano, don't think that it'll work on me."

 

The angel nearly let his jaw drop when Dean started toying with the waistband of his boxers, letting them sit just low enough to tease as he motioned for Gabriel to come closer. Nevermind. No way was he letting an opportunity like this get away. He was totally getting involved in the angel fucking argument. Starting with getting on his knees and pulling those boxers the rest of the way off. With his teeth. Which is exactly what he did while the older Winchester kept a smile on his face and his hands in the archangel's hair.

 

Dean's eyes slammed shut almost violently when soft lips were wrapped around the head of his cock, a hand grabbing the base with a slight up and down motion as well. Gabriel did not mess around- he didn't bother to close the door either- immediately going for all the good stuff and leaving Dean almost painfully overwhelmed. The older Winchester was used to slow and teasing, so the abrupt nature of Gabriel's movement was a shock to his senses.

 

Cas would never go this fast- he'd take everything nice and slow, making sure to- Jesus Christ, was he really still thinking about Castiel with his dick in another angel's mouth? Yes. And the thought of that blue eyed angel on his knees in place of Gabriel had him humming contently with a blissful look on his face as his hands played absentmindedly in Gabriel's hair. "Mmm- slow down, it isn't a freaking race."

 

In response, Gabriel rolled his eyes and continued on even faster, the only real goal on his mind being to make Dean come- the less like Cas would do it the better. Maybe Gabriel could orgasm some sense into Dean- was that a thing? Totally a thing. Knowing Dean, he was already thinking about Cas since Gabriel had walked through the door. Gabriel was honestly fine with that- maybe he'd finally get Sammy to himself for a change if Dean and Castiel could get their shit together.

 

Dean bit his lip as Gabriel's relentless pace continued, his back arching into the feeling reflexively while his face contorted into what looked like discomfort. Everything was a little too fast for his liking, pushing him too close to release without enough buildup, and before he knew it he was falling over the edge with pain and pleasure twisting together in his expression. "Jesus Christ- ah~ you can stop now!"

 

Gabriel reluctantly pulled his mouth away from Dean, swallowing what was left in it. "That's all you've got, Deano?" Muffled laughter came from between Dean's legs and Gabriel wiped his hand across his mouth as he looked up at the older Winchester, a smirk on his face. "Is Cassie gonna have any fun with you if you only last 30 seconds?"

 

The older Winchester pulled his boxers back up and shamefully threw a blanket over his lower half, a light pink-tinted blush slowly creeping up to his cheeks while Gabriel still watched him intently. "That wasn't my fault, asshole- I told you to slow the hell down." He felt almost guilty for doing anything with the archangel, but he also couldn't help but think about what Cas had been doing- damn, he wasn't any better. Gabriel wasn't Castiel, not even close.

 

"I've gotta say, didn't pin you as the gentle build-up kind of guy- your brother is... well let's just say that he's a rough S.O.B. in bed- right to the point." Gabriel saw the way that Dean's nose scrunched up at the details of his brother's sex life, obviously not wanting to hear them (and rightfully so). The archangel sighed as he stood up and shrugged, and almost-apology for the unnecessary information. "There's some sort of ass-backwards lesson in all of this, though, Deano."

 

Dean groaned and rolled his eyes as if those words meant the end of the world, not wanting any of Gabriel's pointless, stupid, idiotic lessons- alright he was exaggerating, but the way Gabriel got his points across never ended well. Despite Dean's disproval, the archangel continued. "I'm not Cas, and I never will be- and don't pull your shit because I know that's who you want- but you need to stop trying to find someone to fill in for the guy."

 

"You aren't gonna find a chick at the bar with eyes as blue as his, and you sure as hell aren't going to find one to screw your brains out like the pillow princess you really are, Winchester." Gabriel ignored Dean's scoff at the statement, not sure exactly what to make of it, but also wanting to complete his thought. He was going to force Dean to get past his wall of regret and repression if it was the last thing he did. "So stop hiding from the poor guy."

 

"I'm not- I'm definitely not a pillow princess." Dean looked down at his feet, biting his lip as his hands fidgeted nervously. He had been avoiding the possibility that whatever Gabriel had to say would be true, but uh- there was no denying the outright truth of the archangel’s words. Cas was what he really wanted, and the only thing keeping him from what he really wanted was himself. All of the place holders- the poor women with dark hair and blue eyes that he had led on- not to mention the brother of the guy he really wanted. This wasn’t gay panic anymore- this was Cas panic.

 

Gabriel had to hold back a laugh at the blatant look of realization on Dean’s face, the way that the older Winchester’s eyes held so much emotion and every nerve in his body longed for Cas and only Cas. To be completely honest, the amount of longing that boy had was almost annoying when you were angel and had to sense all of it, but Gabriel wasn’t one to stop true love, and he wasn’t about to start now. “So- not a pillow princess, but in love with Castiel? Because you certainly aren’t denying it.”

 

Dean sighed and looked towards the door- it was still left a crack open since Gabriel entered the room and left it there- precariously hanging on the hinges. “I- he means a lot to me, but I wouldn’t say I’m in love.” A shiver ran down the older Winchester’s spine, his mind wandering to what had just happened. Anyone could’ve seen what he and the archangel had been doing- _Cas_ could have seen- and though at the time he had thought that it was justified, he didn’t want to imagine the look on the angel’s face if that were the case. Shit- he was so far gone on Cas. “Or at least- I’m not gonna say it. I’m not sure I even know what it means anymore.”

 

Gabriel stood up and looked towards the door before directing his attention back to Dean- fucking piece of work when it came to dealing with emotions. He could deny it all he wanted, but he had feelings for Castiel- just never wanted to admit it. “Well whatever you want to call it, you’d rather be with Cas, and you know that.” The archangel sighed contently, making his way to the door with a smile on his face as he pulled the door further open than it already had been. “So, Deano, why don’t you go get your angel lover-boy before I tell him for you?”

 

Without a second’s notice, Gabriel snapped himself away with a downright evil smirk, leaving Dean alone and emotionally compromised. It was nearly too quiet to be audible, but the older Winchester could be heard whispering under his breath. “I swear to god, Gabriel, if you say a _word._ ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel is a little shit. He knows what he doing tho.


	3. Ignorance is Still Bliss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel leaves Dean with no choice. Cas is no choice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's the final chapter have a fun time. It's smut time.

Gabriel wasn’t going to let him live.

 

Every five second he had the damn archangel on his shoulder telling him to go ‘express his true feelings to Cas’ and it was driving him insane. It had been a week since Gabriel had threatened to tell Cas himself- and Dean was seriously ready to tear him limb from limb if he did- but he was getting around to, he _swore_. He just wanted to uh…he had to wait for the- “I can hear your thoughts and they suck.” Gabriel seemed completely unamused, especially when Dean elbowed him in the stomach.

 

“Get out of my damn thoughts, asshole.” Dean ran a hand through his hair, sighing loudly. Stupid angels intruding on his thoughts. He did sometimes wonder if Cas could do that to…- damn it, no more thinking about Cas. He wasn’t going to deal with that right now.

 

Gabriel smirked and wiggled his eyebrows suggestively, looking all too pleased with himself when Dean rolled his eyes and groaned dramatically. It was obvious that Dean had been trying to put off telling Cas about anything emotion related- or sex related for that matter, but the archangel was determined to change that. “I’m afraid I can’t do that Deano.” Gabriel could see the way Dean eyed his bedroom door, looking for a way to escape. So of course, he closed and locked the damn thing shut with a snap of his fingers. “You’re not going back in there until you go talk to Cas.”

 

Dean’s eyes widened noticeably when he heard the door slam, his fight or flight instincts kicking in. He was _not_ going to tell Cas, there was no way. Not now. “You- son of a bitch.” He looked down the hallway and towards Castiel’s bedroom, knowing that the angel was most likely still in there. The thought had his head spinning as his stomach queasy. “Why do I even have to do this? I’ve lived like- 8 years completely fine with this situation.” That was partially a lie, he wasn’t completely fine- but he did live with it.

 

“Because you, Winchester, need to do something for yourself.” The archangel sighed when Dean’s nose scrunched up in disgust at the suggestion, but he otherwise ignored the hunter. “Not for your brother, not for your family, but for _you.”_ Dean’s expression turned to something almost resembling guilt when Gabriel finished speaking, the words really hitting a nerve. He never did anything for himself- not when he had other people to worry about…people like- “Cas. You need to do this for Cas, too. The guy lives for you.”

 

The sigh Dean let out in response was resigned, a noise that sounded like giving in. “Fine, I’ll talk to him, but-“ The older Winchester’s mouth quickly shut when Gabriel disappeared, leaving behind a small box of condoms with a sticky note attached that read ‘Use protection ;)’ God damn angels telling him how to live his life. He would have sex however protected or unprotected he wanted to. (Because he uh- definitely didn’t open the box and pocket two of them just in case.) Dean looked down the hall and toward Cas’ bedroom, his stomach dropping nervously as butterflies swarmed from their designated spot in his stomach up to his throat. Shit. He needed to do this.

 

Before he could register his own movement, he was walking towards the door of Castiel’s room, cautiously raising his hand to knock lightly. Everything felt almost like slow motion, his fist waiting unsure in front of the door for far too long to be confident. He almost hit his head against the door when he heard a flap of wings behind him and a deep voice echoing through the hall. “Hello, Dean.”

 

“Jesus Christ!” Dean tuned around to see the blue-eyed angel standing close behind him, close enough to touch if either of them felt so inclined. Instead, they both stood frozen, staring into each other’s eyes a bit too intently. Damn it, Dean needed to break this routine. The routine where all they did was stare and then pretend it meant nothing. He sighed loudly, tearing his eyes away from Castiel’s. He was actually going to say something. “Uh… Cas?” The hunter swallowed hard, trying (and failing) to hide his nervous body language.

 

Cas only blinked unknowingly, seeming confused with the change of pace but completely okay with remaining this close to the older Winchester. He could feel the other man’s breath hit his lips. “Yes, Dean?” He could only hope the hunter was finally going to make a move on him- maybe even pull out the ‘last day on earth’ speech to win him over, but he highly doubted that. Dean was a man of routine, and his routine was denying all emotion.

 

“Could we go in your room and- well…uh…we need to talk.” Dean looked down at his feet before directing his attention back to the angel, trying to look more serious and less completely fucking terrified. He wasn’t sure that he wanted to talk but that was the most…appropriate thing to say. Telling Cas what he really wanted to do would be a little too blunt for his taste- and putting it off longer was A-Okay with him. He didn’t really want to outright _say_ it.

 

Cas almost eagerly opened the door behind Dean, but he had to remember to prepare himself for disappointment. Dean Winchester liked women. Dean Winchester didn’t like Cas- not in that way at least. He had said it many times. “Of course, Dean.” The angel couldn’t help but catch his bottom lip between his teeth, toying with it nervously but trying to keep things sincere. “I’m always willing to talk to you.”

 

Dean nodded towards Cas in silent thanks, making himself at home almost immediately as he walked in and sat on the bed in the center of the room and motioning for Cas to do the same. It took Cas a moment to register that Dean actually wanted him to follow, and his hopes were getting a little too high when he saw the hunter sitting on his bed. He had to be dreaming. Dean Winchester was not about to confess his love or reveal true feelings. Cas was dreaming. (Even if he didn’t sleep.)

 

The only other option running through Castiel’s head was the possibility of being kicked out of the bunker again. “Is something wrong, Dean? I haven’t done anything wrong, have I?” Even though he was no longer human as he had been the previous time, the thought of being abandoned and alone again was like a punch to the gut.

 

“No, Cas.” Dean took a deep breath, trying to forget the last time he had a serious talk with Cas. That was a mistake- making Cas leave. Making Cas fend for himself. Thinking about that brought a flash flood of regret. “It’s nothing you did- well it is- but it’s nothing bad.” His brain scrambled to find the right words, but he failed to say anything, instead staring at Castiel blankly and cursing himself on the inside for not just fucking spitting it out.

 

Castiel couldn’t help but fall right back into Dean’s longing gaze, his mind wandering to the possibility of making a move on Dean Winchester. (Considering that Dean would never do it.) The way that Dean struggled to say what he wanted to and his nervous body language led Cas to believe that the hunter having feelings was a possibility. A very, very, probable explanation. Especially with the way that he inched closer without even knowing it. “Do you want something from me, Dean?”242 Cas fought to keep a smirk off of his face, knowing that it was uncharacteristic for him. Instead he let his head fall slightly to the left.

 

Dean had to stop himself from letting his jaw drop as he heard Cas speak. Surely he wasn’t insinuating anything like that…Cas wasn’t- Cas didn’t…but maybe he did. He obviously knew something, not that Dean was about to throw himself at the poor guy. (Even if he wanted to.) “I-…” No matter how hard he tried, the words wouldn’t come out, but that was most likely a good thing if you considered the fact that he didn’t know what he was about to say. “Can I…”

 

The angel listened to the way Dean’s words trailed into nothing before letting silence hang heavy in the air, carefully switching his gaze from the hunter’s eyes to his lips. The tension stuck to the over-looming quietness, floating around like some sort of humidity. It was only bearable for so long, being alone and not taking any action to resolve the discomfort. It was Cas that pulled Dean closer by his shoulders, letting their lips meet. It was unpracticed and messy on impact, but that didn’t matter- what mattered is that it was _happening._

Even though the initial barrier was broken, they were both still hesitant to push anything further until Cas’ hands cautiously found their way to Dean’s waist and rested there gently- barely any force used. Once Cas made the first move, Dean quickly got over his nervousness, grabbing Castiel’s hands and redirecting them down lower. There was no shame in making an angel grab your ass if you got the chance. Cas was slightly shocked when he suddenly had a handful of the hunter’s ass, but it wasn’t like he was about to complain- especially when Dean’s hands gripped his shoulders tightly.

 

With Dean’s newfound enthusiasm Cas figured that he should return the favor, intensifying the kiss as he caught the hunter’s bottom lip with his teeth. The noise that came from Dean’s mouth was downright sinful, and Castiel wanted to hear more of it. He made sure to give just enough attention to Dean’s ass to drive him crazy, squeezing and kneading and spreading that beautiful fucking _ass_ that the hunter put on display for him. He couldn’t help but smile into the kiss when the older Winchester’s grip on his shoulders tightened.

 

It didn’t take long for Dean to get eager and start tugging at Cas’ coat, more than ready to find out what was underneath his too many layers of clothes. Luckily, Castiel was able to expedite the process, having them down to boxers and t-shirts with a snap of his fingers.  Despite the angel’s effort to keep them from breaking the kiss, Dean pulled away anyway when he felt his clothes disappear- it was somewhat alarming- and looked at Castiel. “Isn’t it blasphemy to use your angel mojo like that? Lust is like the second deadly sin or something, Cas.”

 

Castiel cleared his throat and pressed the palm of his hand lightly against the bulge in Dean’s boxers, a smirk growing on his face. “The third deadly sin, Dean.” The angel leaned in closer, his breath ghosting over the older Winchester’s ear. “You have some learning to do.” The grip that Cas had on Dean through his boxers tightened just ever so slightly, and he took great pride in the blissful look on the hunter’s face as well as the muffled noise struggling to pass his lips. Dean was already turned on enough to enjoy what Cas was doing a little too much, biting his lip at the amazing friction that the angel’s hand was causing.

 

Just when Dean thought he was going to get off easy (pun definitely intended), Cas took his hand away from exactly where the hunter wanted it, moving up to crash their lips together again as he pushed Dean down onto the bed and slotted perfectly between the older Winchester’s legs. It was easy for them to begin a gentle grinding rhythm, rocking into each other in an effort to create any pleasure possible. Dean held onto Cas like letting go would mean falling to his death, pulling the angel impossibly closer as moans and shaky breaths passed between their lips.

 

The only thing holding Dean together was the hand that Cas had decided to thread through his hair, tugging lightly every so often to keep the hunter on edge. It was when his other hand made its way back to its original placement that Dean thought he was done for, losing himself in the way Castiel’s hand pressed against the outline of his cock through only a thin layer of fabric. He was holding on for dear life when Cas started moving his hand up and down gently, sure that the angel was plotting to kill him with the steady buildup of his impending orgasm.

 

Dean attempted to warn Cas that he wasn’t going to last very long if he kept going, but the angel didn’t seem to care at all, continuing exactly what he was doing and maybe even going _faster._ It wasn’t very long before Dean was getting precariously close to the edge, biting his lip as his hips pushed upward on their own accord. A dozen or so more strokes and Dean was gone, coming hard and quickly forming a damp spot on the front of his boxers. Cas savored every second of the drawn out, satisfied moan that left Dean’s mouth when he came, admiring the human’s beauty as he attempted to catch his breath quickly.

 

Eventually, Dean finally regained enough energy to move from his spot on the bed, pushing Cas down to the bed instead with a smile on his face. Cas hadn’t been expecting any sort of reciprocation from Dean, and it was hard to hide his excitement when he realized that the hunter was planning to do something. They were quickly caught in another heated kiss, Dean’s hands travelling every square inch of skin that they could find. Dean couldn’t help but enjoy the feeling of his hands gliding over strong muscle and smooth skin.

 

When Dean’s hands found their way under the waistband of Cas’ boxers, the angel filled the room with the sound of a sharp intake of breath, not expecting the surprising yet pleasant feeling. “Dean you don’t have to…” Castiel gasped when his boxers were pulled down to his ankles, watching as Dean easily slid between his legs. The angel could have sworn that he saw Dean lick his lips when he caught a glimpse of what was hiding under those boxers.

 

“No, I don’t have to.” Dean planted his mouth on Castiel’s inner thigh and sucked lightly, hoping to leave a mark. “But I _want_ to, Cas.” The angel let his eyes flutter shut when Dean continued to give attention to his thighs, wondering if Dean had just a slight obsession with his vessel’s physical features. When Dean’s hands were pressing down on his hip bones moans that weren’t his began filling the room he felt he had a clear answer.

 

After admiring Castiel’s body Dean wasted no time, looking down at the erection in front of him with determination before immediately taking it into his mouth without a second thought. To be brutally honest, Cas was impressed by the level of skill the Dean had in sucking dick- but Dean was definitely confident in it. Had he done it before? Maybe. If he had was it shamefully in the back of a shady bar? Yes, of course. But he enjoyed it and that was what mattered.

 

He especially enjoyed Cas' dick in his mouth- partially because of the noises the angel made- but mostly because of the way it rested heavy on is tongue, how it felt so perfect in his mouth. He was too caught up in enjoying it to notice how Castiel's back arched each time he moaned around the cock in his mouth, fighting for composure as Dean's tongue swirled gently. The hunter did, however, notice when Cas' hands found their way to his hair and tugged lightly, meaning that the angel had to be getting close.

 

Castiel almost attempted to stop himself from pulling at Dean's hair, but the hunter reacted by moving even faster, and Cas was more than okay with how good that felt when he was so close to coming. When Dean realized how close Cas was, he moved his mouth from the angel’s cock and replaced it with his hand/ Instead of the quickly building pace he had previously worked up to, his hand moved torturously slowly, and he enjoyed watching how Castiel’s face contorted when he was teased a little too much to stop. “You good, Cas?”

 

Cas nodded, breathing too heavily to still retain his dignity. Dean was too amazing and attractive and hot…but he really wanted to come- and he would not hesitate to use angelic power if necessary to move Dean’s hand faster. “Dean…” Cas took a deep breath and closed his eyes, hoping that Dean would show some mercy- not that he usually did in any situation.

 

“Yes, Cas?” Dean smirked, even chuckling when the angel’s eyes opened and glared at him with overwhelming authority. He could sense that Cas was losing it in more ways than one. “Do you need something?” The look that Castiel gave him after that was downright evil, his eyebrow raising accusingly as his free hand raised off of the bed and moved to the hunter’s shoulder. Dean’s eyes widened when his own hand started moving faster up and down the angel’s cock.

 

As Castiel’s hand gripped the hunter’s shoulder tighter, Dean’s hand sped up more. Cas closed his eyes as his lips turned up into a smile. “Don’t test me, Winchester.” Cas only let it go on for so long before he opened his eyes and watched as he forced Dean’s hand to come to a halt, enjoying the look of confusion on Dean’s face.

 

Dean was torn between being extremely turned on by what else Cas could do with that power and being extremely terrified by what else Cas could do with that power. He was mostly turned on- and very interested. “Did you just use the freakin’ angel force on me?” Dean looked down at his hand and then back at Cas, a smirk on his face. “Can you do it again?”

 

Cas smiled, using the hand on Dean’s shoulder to push the hunter down to the bed and flip their position. “Of course.” Dean’s hands were secured behind his head with a subtle flick of Castiel’s wrist, and all he could do was watch as the angel repositioned himself so that his straining erection was back in front of Dean’s already open mouth. Was he being a little too eager? Yes. Was Cas going to punish him? No…not this time. Cas himself was losing patience when he looked down at Dean’s pleading eyes. “You _want_ it back in your mouth don’t you? I never knew you’d enjoy performing fellatio to this extent.”

 

“Please, Cas…” Dean couldn’t stop his mouth from watering, his mouth opening again as he closed his eyes and let his tongue stick out slightly in invitation. His whole body shivered in surprise when Castiel’s thumb dragged slow and smooth across his slick lower lip, teasing and leaving him to _want._ Cas even let two fingers slide inside of Dean’s mouth briefly, wishing that he could watch and listen to Dean moaning around them all day.

 

The way that Dean sucked and swirled his tongue was enough to showcase the hunter’s enthusiasm but Cas wanted him to ask for it. “Please what, Dean?” Cas could see the way that Dean’s face flushed pink when he realized what was being asked of him, and he enjoyed every moment of confliction on the hunter’s face. He could tell exactly how much Dean wanted it, even if he was embarrassed to admit it.

 

“Please…uh…” Dean bit his bottom lip, closing his eyes so that he didn’t have to see the look of satisfaction on Cas’ face when he really let it out. Because damn, he really wanted it. “Please shove your dick in my mouth before I have to start begging for it.” And really he would- he was all too willing to beg for it even if every fiber of his being was reminding him of how embarrassing that would be. Cas’ voice startled him out of his embarrassment.

 

The angel had a very large smile on his face. “Dean, look at me.” Slowly but surely, the hunter’s eyes opened, looking first at the gorgeous fucking cock in front of his face and then at Cas’ eyes- were they blue-r than normal? They were gorgeous too…- but his gaze was something intense, keeping Dean on high alert. He relaxed into Cas’ hand when it rested on his face, opening his mouth when the angel stared at him expectantly.

 

Cas finally let Dean get what he wanted then, easing his erection into Dean’s mouth and watching the hunter’s blissed out face with amusement. He could’ve sworn that Dean was enjoying it more than he was- that was until a skillful tongue was back to teasing the underside of his cock while he slowly began thrusting in and out of Dean’s mouth. Dean obviously knew what he was doing, and he obviously wanted the angel to come in his mouth as soon as possible- not that Cas was complaining.

 

Dean was the one wishing that he could speed up the pace in an effort to get Cas back on the edge faster, annoyed that his hands weren’t free to grab Castiel’s hips and pull Cas’ cock deeper down his throat. Nevertheless, it still felt great, the sheer weight of it resting on his tongue enough to satisfy him if he wasn’t being greedy. And he was being entirely too greedy, groaning around the angel’s length when Cas finally started moving faster and deeper into his mouth.

 

He already knew that Cas wouldn’t last long, but Dean was still surprised when it only took a few more seconds of being fucked into before come was shooting into his mouth and down his throat. He savored the few seconds that Castiel remained in his mouth as aftershocks sent the last few spurts of come onto his tongue. When Cas did pull out of his mouth, Dean almost immediately heard the door open, and he rushed to swallow what was in his mouth panicking when half of it ended up on his face.

 

When Sam walked into Dean’s room he did not expect to see Castiel on top of him, a slowly softening dick mere inches away from his brother’s obviously thoroughly fucked mouth. (If the mix of come and saliva dripping down his chin was any indication.) It only took him about three seconds of shock value to turn right back around and shut the door, leaving Cas and Dean (mostly Dean) to their embarrassment.

 

Yes, Sam was happy for them- God knows they were eventually going to get together, but wow he didn’t need to see that. Sometimes _ignorance was bliss_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hehehe the end

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you think :)


End file.
